Adiós
by LylyanneBlack
Summary: El romper con el destino, no siempre es bueno. Draco, te amo, pero no puede ser... Hermione, me cansé, te amo, pero no seguiré. Ya saben, los personajes de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger le pertenecen a JKRowling, lo demás es plena ficción de mi loco cerebro. C:


Contigo

Lo presentí desde el primer momento en que le vi. Con esa túnica impecable, al igual que su cabello, su mirada, que a pesar de ser la de un niño, era poderosa, fija, de suficiencia, sabía que le amaría desde ese momento, sabía que te amaría desde entonces, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte, jamás quise aceptarlo… Te amo, ahora lo digo y lo grito a los cuatro vientos, te amo, te necesito, pero sé que es demasiado tarde…

Estando en Hogwarts, era normal toparte en los pasillos, hasta en la biblioteca, te veía siempre tan impecable, con tu seño fruncido al leer algo que no comprendías, amaba tus gestos cuando hacías deberes.

En cuarto año, recuerdo el baile como si fiera ayer, antes de que Víctor me invitara a ir con él, sabía de ante mano que tú querías lo mismo, hubieron ocasiones en las que tome el pasillo contiguo al que tu pisabas, por miedo a que me lo pidieras. Me arrepiento de todo ello. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de la escuela, de mis compañeros, del qué dirán,

Eras perfecto para mí. Con tus poses, con tus frases que sólo yo entendía; mientras que el resto pensaba que eran insultos, yo sabía lo que habías querido decir realmente, y nunca te lo confesé, aunque dudo mucho que no lo supieras, por algo lo hacías, y yo simplemente fingía ignorarte.

Siempre amé esa manera tan rígida de caminar que tenías, amaba que al percatarte de mi presencia parecías olvidar tu postura de superioridad y tus pasos se entorpecían, claro, no al extremo para que los demás lo vieran, pero sí lo suficiente para que yo lo notara, simplemente contenía la sonrisa tonta que se quería asomar cuando me daba cuenta de ello, sólo seguía derecho mi camino sin siquiera voltear a verte.

Ya para quinto año te conocía mejor que a mí, a pesar de nunca haber estado lo suficientemente juntos para diferenciar tu cuerpo al de otro, por alguna razón siempre las conocí. Y comprobé lo que suponía desde hace tiempo una noche. Me quedé dormida en la biblioteca, supongo que fuiste por tu costumbre de ir cuando yo estaba, me viste pero no dijiste nada, simplemente te acercaste a mí, me tomaste en brazos, inhalé ese aroma tan característico de ti: una esencia fuerte, dominante, que opacaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, pero no brusca, sino delicada con el sentido del olfato de quien la aspirara, en ese momento, yo.

Comencé a sentir lo que siempre imaginé, creí que era el mejor sueño de mi vida, se sentía tan vívido… tan perfecto. Tú, rodeándome con uno de tus brazos mi cintura, mientras que con tu mano libre acariciabas mi cabello, lenta y cuidadosamente, como si éste fuera tan frágil que pudieras hacerme daño. Tu tacto me mataba lentamente. Aspiré de nuevo y te sentí, recostado detrás de mí, cobré conciencia, ¿en dónde estaba? Pregunté en mi cabeza rápidamente. No abrí los ojos, temía encontrarme en dónde menos quería, pero era lo que más anhelaba. Sentí tu respiración entre cortada detrás de mi oído, entonces supe que era cierto, me llamas hermosa entre susurros, que me dieron escalofríos, tu vos siempre fue dura, fría, con tonos secos y cortantes, pero la forma en que me hablabas a mí, siempre fue distinta, y yo lo sabía.

Esa noche no pude contra mi sentido de racionalidad, me venció mi impulso, mi instinto de tomarte y poseerte. Esos fueron los momentos más hermosos de mi vida… Recuerdo que giré mi cuerpo para quedar frente al tuyo. Estaba en tu recámara, de eso ya me había percatado. Sonreí y me regresaste el gesto logrando derretirme aún más. Tu sonrisa perfecta, tus labios de un tamaño medio, ni tan gruesos, ni tan delgados, simplemente apetecibles, besables, deliciosos. Tus ojos atraparon a los míos con una mirada pícara y de complicidad. Esa noche, te amé, nos amamos, sentí la perfección de tu cuerpo embonar perfectamente con el mío. Te hice mío y me hiciste tuya.

Cuando ingresamos a sexto año te sentí más distante. No sabía el porqué y me preocupaba el hecho de preocuparme por ti. Luego de esa noche, _nuestra _noche jamás habíamos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Sí, lo sé, fue mi culpa y no lo niego, te evité, creíste que sólo había jugado con ello, me alegré de no darte explicaciones, estabas tan molesto que decidiste, como yo, evitar cualquier contacto. Pero ese año, ese año me dolió, te veía menos que en los anteriores, y no me agradaba, sabía que me odiabas mientras que yo te amaba. Eras un Malfoy, y un Malfoy triplica el poder del sentimiento que lo invade. No tenía oportunidad de regresar -si es que cuenta una noche como relación- contigo.

Al finan del curso, sucedió todo, me enteré del porqué de tus ausencias y no pude evitar el sentirme culpable, debí estar contigo, pero no podía, y ahora quiero hacerlo, pero sé que tu cuerpo ya no me pertenece, en realidad, ya no pertenece a nadie, nunca lo hizo.

Quise buscarte, pero era demasiado tarde, no me importaba si me enviabas de regreso de un golpe o una palabra obscena, quería verte, estar contigo, tenerte, pero te habías ido.

Esa noche lloré, no por la muerte que acababa de acontecer, sino por ti, lloré por ti hasta que mis lágrimas se agotaron y caí rendida en un profundo sueño. Aún no sé sí fue un sueño, o estaba tan cansada que así lo sentí. Entraste por mi ventana, estabas más pálido que de costumbre, tu semblante era de terror, tus ojos grises que siempre he amado, por su brillo, por su poder, ahora se veían nublados, se veían opacos, te acercaste y te recostaste conmigo, me abrazaste como si ya no hubiera un mañana, con tus brazos ahora más escuálidos, no es que fueras un adonis anteriormente, que para mí lo fuiste, la forma se había desaparecido de ellos, ahora eran delgados, y se sentían débiles, esa fortaleza que los caracterizaba había desaparecido, me sentí pésimo, pero respondí ese acto. Perdí la noción del tiempo, abrí los ojos esperando verte, pero no estabas.

El siguiente año no regresé al colegio, pero te seguía viendo, seguía observando tu silueta por donde quiera que fuera, jamás te saqué de mi mente. Tus brazos, tus manos delgadas, tu perfil fino, tu cara perfecta, tus ojos, tu nariz que siempre quise, aunque a veces te quejaras de ella, bueno, sé que lo hacías para recalcarles a las personas que era la más perfecta que cualquiera. Veía tu cabellera desaparecer por una esquina, detrás de un árbol, no sabía, bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Te amaba. Te necesitaba. Te perdí.

Terminó todo, regresamos a la escuela para concluir el curso no tomado. Te vi de nuevo. Quise acercarme pero me rechazaste, no con palabras, sino con tu forma de ser. Cortante, distante, el rostro que antes sólo dirigías a los que no fueran yo, era dedicado, al parecer, sólo a mí.

Cambiaste tu semblante hacia los demás, ahora no era odio o superioridad, ahora te involucrabas con todos, te relacionabas como nunca lo hiciste, menos conmigo. Eras amigable, amable, tu rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, supongo que después de que todo terminó te quitaste un gran peso de encima, tus ojos reflejaban felicidad, bienestar, pero al verme, sólo mostraban indiferencia.

Concluyó el año, fuiste de los mejores alumnos con aprovechamiento, creo que estuviste casi a mi nivel, eras igual de bueno que yo, pero éramos tan diferentes. Cuando la directora McGonagall nos llamó, esa última noche ahí, al frente para ofrecernos un empleo gracias a nuestras notas, yo subí hacia él, pero al verme, tú rechazaste desde tu asiento la oferta, no querías estar cerca de mí y eso me dolió como nunca.

Salimos y pasaron un par de años, no supe nada de ti, hasta ese día, ese día en el que apareciste en mi casa, tu cabello platinado estaba desparramado, tu aspecto era horrible y pude notar algunos golpes en tu cuerpo, abrí la puerta lo más rápido que mis manos me dejaron, te sostuve entre mis brazos, te ayude a incorporarte y te conduje a mi habitación. Te recosté para que te tranquilizaras, pero en todo ese tiempo no mencionaste palabra alguna. Sólo te dejabas llevar por mí. Algo dentro de mi ser se sintió bien, no por tu estado, pero si por el hecho de tenerte nuevamente conmigo. No sabía lo que se avecinaba. Curé tus heridas, nunca supe el porqué de su existencia. Era un 4 de Junio, dormiste en mi cama y yo contigo, nuevamente en el momento no supe si fue un sueño o la realidad, con el tiempo lo descubrí. Volvimos a ser uno solo, Luego el sueño me venció.

Al despertar, yo estaba en un sofá, a un lado tuyo lo primero que hice fue ver cómo estabas, tu rostro se veía tranquilo y me tranquilicé, sonreí por dentro, algo me dio la esperanza de que te recuperabas, y que mejor día para hacerlo que tu cumpleaños. No quise entrometerme en tu sueño. Preparé el desayuno, y subí a colocarlo en una mesita que estaba a tu lado. Me percaté de la presencia de una nota ahí. La tomé intrigada y comencé a leer.

Mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, viré mi rostro a verte nuevamente, "sólo un beso" pensé, acerqué mis labios a los tuyos, estaban fríos, pero impecables como siempre, sólo que esta vez no me respondieron. Lloré, grité, te tome de los hombros y te estrujé, te rogaba e imploraba que reaccionaras, pero nada funcionó. Rendida me tendí sobre tu pecho, tu pecho cuadrado, fuerte, frío e inerte.

Volví a besar tus labios esperando alguna reacción, deseaba que sólo fuera un mal sueño, que despertaras en cualquier momento y me dijeras que era una broma de mal gusto y que siempre estaríamos juntos. Pero no fue así. Volví a leer la nota, y me recriminé por todo nuevamente.

"Hermione,

Mi maldición se cumplió, creí que era falsa pero no lo fue, necesitaba de ti, tú siempre fuiste mi verdadero amor, por ello vine a ti, para corregir nuestros errores, sólo necesitaba un beso para volver a estar juntos, pero no podía pedirlo, no podía decirte nada, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra... ese era al plan, que tú lo supieras, que tú lo descubrieras. Son las 4:53 am te has quedado dormida y yo esperándote, puedo hablar, señal de que pronto terminará. No lo supiste, te necesité y no lo sospechaste. Te amo, siempre lo haré, siento no poder cumplir con lo de aquella noche, siento no poder quedarme hasta el final junto a ti. Tuvimos nuestros errores, tú me rechazaste una vez, y luego lo hice yo, ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo y no hacerlo, pero es inevitable, recuérdame, sé que siempre estaré en tu corazón…

Draco."

Rememoré la noche anterior, hicimos todo, pero nunca hubo un beso, y me culpé por ello, estaba tan anonadada con tu presencia, jamás pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente el volver a verte. Y fue la última vez.

Organicé todo, tu sepelio fue tranquilo y solitario. Sólo yo sabía de tu muerte. Eras mío, sé que fue algo egoísta, pero nadie nunca supo de lo nuestro… _lo nuestro_. Concluyó todo. Me despedí echa un manojo de lágrimas sobre tu tumba, eras mío al fin, pero sin estar conmigo.

Meses después fui a visitarte, para presentarte a alguien, debías conocerla, era idéntica a ti. Sus ojos, _tus ojos_, sus labios, _tus labios_, su cabello, _tu cabello_. Al conocerla me llené de tristeza y felicidad a la vez, eras tú en otro cuerpo, y no pude evitar el derramar más lágrimas por ti. Te extrañaba, y aunque de alguna forma seguías conmigo a través de ella, no suplía tu presencia. Ella lloró y nos tuvimos que retirar de ahí, besé tu tumba y regresé a mi hogar. Con ella, _contigo_.

Pues, no sé, sólo me llegó la inspiración, iba a escribir otra cosa y salió esto. Espero que les agrade. C: No pido reviews, si quieres comentar, es a tu criterio. Yo sólo publico. C:


End file.
